My Best Friends
by Creepypasta Goddess
Summary: Luna was a normal girl on the outside,and a dark one on the inside. Many girls are. But her whole life changes when she finds out that the Creepypastas she reads may have a shred of truth in them. I own no one but Luna and Reese. I have a poll up for Creepypasta Narrator's Appearances! It won't happen for a while but I want enough people to vote. Rated T for language. PLEASE REVEIW
1. Oh No

Oh No...

"All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to put on his sock, POP! goes the weasel. hahaha." A medium sized 13 year old girl, with orange hair and deep green eyes was singing pop goes the weasel in the courtyard of her elementary school. Her two friends came up to her,"Hey, Luna. What are you singing?" Asked a girl with raven black hair. "Oh hey Seira, I'm just sing pop goes the weasel." A taller boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes said. "Come on, sing it for us Luna!" "Oh, fine Bret. But only this once." She smiles, and starts to sing. Her voice is deep and melodic. When she is finished she looks up and smiles. Her two friends were staring at her intently. "Uh.. earth to dumbasses." She says kind heartedly. she walks to her freinds and they go to class.

-le time skip of epicness-

"_Good god today was chaos. I effing hate school. The only good thing about it is my friends_." Luna thought to herself as she walked into her room. It looked normal enough. White walls, a Walking Dead poster here and there. An ebony colored bed sat in the corner of her room. She herself seemed normal enough, too. She had ginger hair, no freckles, and deep hunter green eyes. That was the outside. On the inside however she was most definately not normal. Behind the bright and convincing smile, she was a very dark person. Along with country music, she listened to bands like Hollywood Undead, Three Days Grace, and Get Scared. She loved the colors, purple, black, and gold. But the thing she loved most was Creepypasta. Everyday she would read the stories. Her favorites were, Clockwork, Ticci Toby, and Slenderman. She wasn't scared of them though. She could understand them. Hell, she even respected a few of them, and others she admired. Although she loved it, she was most definately not a fangirl. She didnt think Jeff the Killer was all out sexy. She just saw him as a guyfriend she would hang out with if she had the chance. She sighed and jumped on her bed. She closed her eyes. "1, 2, 3!" And the moment she hit three, a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes burst in to her room. "LUNA! Your home!" He yelled. "OOMF!" Luna gasped, as he ran into her."Easy there, Reese." She laughed, and hugged him. Reese was Luna's little brother. He was the person Luna loved dearest. In a month he was going to turn 4."Guess what?" he asked. "What, little guy?" She replied."I made a new friend today!" he yelled joyfully. "What's his name?" Luna asked."He told me to call him L.J." '_that name sounds familiar...'_ she thought to herself. "What does he look like?" she questioned the young boy cautiously. "He's dressed in black and white, and he's a clown". Luna's mind raced '_no.. it cant be... it cant be him...'_


	2. Mister LJ

"Reese, whatever you do, do not listen to him and don't eat the candy he gives you, stick it in your pocket. I... I need you to tell him to stay away from here. Do you understand?" Luna said rapidly. "Y-yes. But...why sis?" asked Reese in a concerned tone. Luna's heart was racing. "Because,Reese, that man was going to hurt you. But don't worry sweety. I won't let that happen. Okay?" she said gently to avoid scaring the small child." Okay..." Reese replied nervously.

Kids! I'm home!", called a woman's voice from the living room. "Look Reese, you can't tell any of this to mom, dad or any of your friends. If you do, one of us might get...in trouble." Luna said in a hushed tone before she went into the living room to greet her mother. "Oh, hey Mom. How was work?" Luna asked. "Normal enough. One of my patients had to get ressesitated. But nothing different." Replied her mother. The young woman had blue eyes, and light brown hair like Reese. Though she looked nothing like Luna. And her father, with blonde hair and brown eyes was the same. But they found out with a little researching that she looked like a mix between Luna's Great Grandmother on her mother's side and her Great Grandfather on her dad's side. "Guess what i brought home~." Lunas mother said mischeviously, as she held up a bag of KFC.

After the three pigged out on fried chicken, Luna and her brother asked if they could call their father. Luna's mother picked up the phone and dialed his number."Dont take too long. He has to get up early in the morning for work." Lunas father was in another state, trying to make extra money for the three when the holidays come. It's not that their family was poor, it was just that Lunas father thought that he shouldn't waste his time when he could make extra money to spend. Luna's mother handed her the phone and her father's voice called,"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy!" Luna's voice said sleepily

"Hey baby doll. Wheres your brother?" her fathers voice responded

"Here i am dad" Reese squealed joyfully.

"Heeey kiddo." replied her father

"We just wanted to say good night." yawned Luna

"Yeah. " reiterated Reese

"Well good night guys i love you" laughed her father

"Love you too daddy, bye" sighed Luna

"Bye bye." Said Reese tiredly.

After their good byes, the two children headed to their separate rooms. "Wait Reese, I want you to sleep in my bed room tonight.'' Luna whispered. "Why?", questioned her innocent looking brother. "Just incase." said Luna, as an image of her little brother, mutilated and gory flashed in her head. She shuddered,'_No, Not my baby brother. Not him.' _She thought to herself. "O-okay, I'm a bit scared anyway.", answered her brother quietly. Luna opened the door and led Reese to the bed. They crawled in, and Luna shut the light on her night stand off. Soon, they drifted off to sleep. And the last thing Luna heard was the faint sound of laughter.

Laughing Jack's POV

"Aaahhh, another kid another kill! AHAHAHAHA! That little boy I found today was perfect. I can't wait to rip him to shreds! HAHAHA! He was such a sweet boy. I bet he'll be even sweeter when I stuff him with candy! HEHEHE!" Laughing Jack was cackling at his morbid humor as he took a hand full of candy from his pocket. "Let's go and see how I should break my little toy! HAHAHA!" Jack snickered as he teleported into the little boy's soon to be nightmare. As he walked into the innocent child's dreams. He noticed he was in a large, empty playground. On the swings, a little boy sat. Laughing Jack skipped up to him in a seemingly playful manner. "Hello Ryan!" he said joyfully. "Hello Mr. L.J!", said the little boy happily as his big blue eyes looked up at the monochrome clown. "And my names not Ryan, its Reese." " Oh, well, my bad little one. I've never been very good at names." Said the clown a bit impatiently. "Hey kiddo, how's about we go to my world. Then we can play together all night! And there's tons of free CANDY! Hehehe.." he said as he showed the child his handful of candy. "I'd love to mister!" squealed Reese in exitement. "Well follow me kiddo! To my world of enchantment. It's to die for!HAHA!", Jack announced with a bit of malice in his laughter. The striped clown snapped his fingers and a few yards away there was a large flash. When it stopped, a sickly, evil looking purple portal-(shut up, i couldnt think of another word for portal)- was slowly spinning. "Follow me little one, For a place you'll never want to leave!" jack cackled as he took the boy's hand. once they were a few feet away from the portal, a look of realization hit the Reese's face, as he rememered what his sister said."Wait a sec mister, my big sissy said that i shouldnt do what you say. so, im very sorry but i cant come with you." reese apologized quietly. "What." laughing jack responded, losing his innocent and happy tone. his grip on the childs arm tightened. "I dont have time for this, come on you little BRAT!", Screeched Jack with anger and impatience. he started to drag the boy towards the portal, when a voice said, "Get your goddamned hands off my baby brother, you son of a bitch!"


	3. Paying In Blood

Luna's POV

Luna opened her eyes and saw a grayish blue sky dotted with clouds. Getting up, she thought to herself,' _Where the hell am i?'. _Once she was on her knees, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be in a large abandoned playground, like the ones at parks. With a pang of fear she realized that Reese was nowhere to be seen.

'_OH SHIT! Where is he? Wait, calm down, This HAS to be a fucking dream..'_

_**'Yeah right, he's fucking gone and you are hopelessly screwed. Your mom is going to kill you.',**_ Scoffed Luna's subconcious.

_'Shut the hell up, I'm sure it's a dream, wait... SONOFABITCH,LAUGHINGJACK!I'MGONNAKILLTHATBASTARDIFHEDIDANYTHINGTOREESE!'_

_'__**You better find Reese or you know what Jack will do to him!', **_shouted Luna's brain.

Scrambling to her feet, Luna tried to think. Soon she hear faint giggling."Hello, Mr. L.J!" squealed Reese's voice. Luna's eyes widened. She was about to run towards the voice, when she recalled how Laughing Jack looked. Very tall, long clawed hands, sharp jagged teeth, and according to some, eyes that if you look into, you'll go insane. "Stupid...", Luna said to herself. Then she remembered, "Dreams are Laughing Jack's specialty. So if this is a dream, then...", She whispered to no one is particular. She shut her eyes tight, and when she opened them again, in front of her was a large kitchen knife, about 6 inches long in length and two inches in width, with a sharp ridged edge. " I didn't think that would actually work." She looked into the direction of the conversation she had heard."Sure, Id love to Mister!" said her little brother's innocent voice.

Luna started to run, no scratch that, sprint toward her brother's voice. She caught sight of Reese being dragged toward and ugly, wretched looking purple splotch suspended in the air, by a 7 foot tall, black and white monstrosity. In any other circumstance, Luna would be happy to find out that one of her favorite creepypastas was real. But her mind was devoid of any emotion exept rage and protectiveness toward her brother. "Get your goddamned hands off of my little brother, you son of a bitch!" Luna yelled. The monochrome beast turned his head, clearly showing his suprised face. It was just like Snuffbomb's story. A long cone nose with a black and white spiral. Plasticy looking skin, with long ebony hair that hung to his shoulders. He had ragged and baggy clown trousers covered in patches and stains. Some sort of wrapping covered his waist and arms. The clown was suprised enough to lessen his grip on the terrified little boy in his clawed hands. Reese yelped, and scrambled away from the monster and towards his sister. "Who the fuck are you, ya little brat!?" Jack yelled.

Laughing Jack's POV

Once he heard the voice, Jack thought that Sally had wandered here, and was angry for some reason. But when he turned his head, he did not see the little girl in a tattered pink night gown. He saw a young girl with red hair and green eyes. Clothed in gingam red and black sleeppants, and a black bed shirt. In her hands was a large kitchen knife. Not unlike Jeff's. There was a look of white hot anger in her eyes. Truly confused and a bit frustrated, Jack loosened his grip on his prey. "Who the fuck are you, ya little brat!?", he shouted at the girl. Who now was kneeling and hugging the little wretch he was going to kill. The girl got up and started to walk steadily towards Jack. The anger in her eyes seemed to be lessened, but was still evident.

For some reason, despite Jacks stature and murderous tendencies, he was somewhat intimidated. It was just the way she walked, her fearlessness towards him. '_Welp, at least this will be quick, then I can take TWO wretches to slaughter!' _Jack thought to himself. "Hehehe" He glanced at the boy, huddled on the ground, bloody marks were on his arms from where Jack had dragged him. "You hurt my baby brother, you sick bastard. I'm gonna make you pay in blood!", yelled the redhead. She charged him and lunged forwards with the knife. Her face contorted in a snarl.

Ominesent POV (Only because its how i can best describe the fight)

The girl lunged forward with the knife, but at the last few steps she sidestepped, and instead of going for Jack's front, she slashes at Jack's sides and back. Jack is taken off guard and swings his claws at the air. he turns and faces Luna. Anger starting to overcome him, he tries to grab the girl's arms. She jumps back and stabs at Jack's outstretched hand. Inky black liquid oozes from his palm. Some of it splatters onto the girls arms, making her wince as it starts to burn at her skin. Taking this oppertunity to strike, Jack takes his uninjured hand and swipes it at the girl. She manages to jump away, but Jack still scratches at her stomach. Ripping her black nightshirt and grazing her skin. Luna cries out, and falls to her knees. Reese screams in terror for his sister. The girl's eyesight starts to distort. And Laughing Jack begins to start cackling like a madman. It seems like the battle is finished. Jack raises his hand to kill the child. But she looks up, defiance in her eyes. Laughing Jack does not notice this, his hand still cocked in the air. ready to swing. With much effort Luna jumps up, and stabs Jack in the stomach. His cackles become yells of pain as Luna backs away from the clown. Jack rips the knife from his gut and tosses it away. Black blood dribbling in steams down his stomach.

Laughing Jack's POV

'_Ah shit, that hurts like a bitch!' _Jack mentally screamed. '_How the fuck did a kid tear him up like this?' _For humans this kind of wound would be fatal, but he wasn't human. He was a creepypasta. It takes a lot more to kill a being like him. But that didn't mean that he was invulneralble to pain. He looked down at his wound, which was burning like fire, and back at the girl. She had sweat beading on her forehead. She was panting, and three long scratch marks ran across her abdomen, soaking her black shirt with blood. Her arms were dotted with red marks from the contact with his acidic ichor. She was standing next to her brother, who was hugging her legs and crying.

The portal Jack had summoned was still floating in the air_. 'Those two aren't worth the trouble.'_Jack thought to himself. He staightens his back, his wound stinging, and walks through the portal. Leaving the two children behind him.


	4. It has just begun

Lunas POV

'_How the hell did i do that shit!?' _Luna thought to herself. Luna assumed that since she was in a dream, that she was able to control how powerful she was. Add that with anger, and you get a girl who fucked with Laughing Jack and lived. For now. Luna stood next to her brother, who's eyes were shut tight and streaming tears as he clung to her legs. She looked up at the clown, to see him staring at her. His gray eyes held a mix of what seemed to be disbelief, anger, respect, and irritation. He looked at the portal, walked towards it with a limping gait, and dissapeared into it. Luna heaved a sigh of relieve. She looked down at Reese.

"Are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?" Luna asked with a motherly tone.

Reese choked on a sob before answering,"My arms hurt bad."

Luna caressed his arms as she inspected them. There were claw marks coming from the elbows to his wrists. Not deep enough to be fatal, but they were bleeding nonetheless.

Luna knelt down, looking face to face into Reeses blue eyes,"Dont worry, hon. When we find our way out of here, I'll patch you up good as new." Luna ripped the legs fo her bed pants off, and begn to wrap them around Reese's arms "Your a tough little one you know it. Your the toug-"

"NO! I'M NOT! I let that meanie hurt you. And i just cried like a dummy. I didn't even try and help you!" Reese interrupted, bawling his eyes out.

"Reese, don't you ever say that. I wouldn't have let you help. I dont want you to get hurt. I love you Reese." Luna began to cry even as she said it. If something were to happen to her baby brother, she wouldn't know what to do. Luna wrapped her arms around the small boy. Both of them cried out their pain together. After what seemed like hours of the two sobbing, Luna broke away. Sniffling, she said "Alright Reese, we need to try and wake up now. Okay?" Reese just nodded, sniffling and trying to dry his once teared eyes.

Luna had to think for a moment, then something in her head clicked."Reese. we need to try and fall back to sleep. Then when we open our eyes we should be home."

"But what if Mister L.J comes back?" Reese replied, his sad look was replaced with worry.

"I don't think he will come back after what I did. But if he does, I can just do the same thing as last time." Luna responded in a more upbeat tone. But doubt flashed in her head as her abdomen started to sting. Luna glanced at her stomach. Her bed shirt had claw marks ripping through it. She hadn't noticed it until now, as the adrenaline from the fight left her body slowly. She soon became aware of a burning sensation on her arms. Reluctantly looking down, Luna saw that her arms were flecked with red spots. The skin seemed as if someone splashed acid on her bare flesh. _'Maybe it will be gone when I wake up.'_ Luna pondered silently.

Reese tugged at her torn pant legs. "Come on Luna, I wanna leave here.", he willed her. Sighing, Luna stooped down and then lowered her self onto her side with much difficulty, due to the now burning wounds on her small body. Reese curled up next to her. And when Luna closed her eyes, it felt as if warmth had encased her body. Luna's eyes flicked open and she found herself in her own bed. Heat radiated from Reese, who was still curled up against her. "Reese! Reese! Wake up kiddo.", Luna whispered into his ear.

"UUUUUGGGHHH... I dont waanna go to school mommy. mmmmmhhhhmm..", Reese murmured.

"Reese, it's me, Luna. Wake up buddy, I need to look at your arms." Luna said rapidly. Her voice thick with worry.

"Huh... OH RIGHT!", Reese hopped out of the bed. Luna grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. She flicked on the lights, and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m.

Luna looked down at Reese's forearms. And suprisingly found that the only thing there were faint scars. "Do they still hurt?", Luna questioned curiously.

"Nu-uh. I feel a little sting. But it doesn't hurt.", Reese replied with an amazed tone.

Luna looked at her abdomen. There were no claw marks on her shirt, nor were her pant legs torn.

Luna lifted up her shirt up to her chest and saw three long silvery scars run down her stomach. Reese was right. There was a distinct stinging feeling on the scars, but it didn't hurt too bad. The same went for her arms. The once red spots were now just white flecks on her skin.

Luna shut off the lights and went back to bed. With reese still sleeping next to her. And this time nothing bothered their dreams.

Jeff the killer's POV(yeah bitches whoohoo!)

Jeff and Ben were playing C.O.D, when a large purple mass appeared in front of the T.V screen.

"GODDAMNIT!" Ben yelled in suprise as he jumped in his seat. Jeff just began to laugh like a madman, his smile starting to bleed. Laughing Jack materialized from the portal. Jeff stopped laughing as he sensed something was wrong. " Yo, L.J. something wrong dude?", Jeff asked nonchalantly. He paid Jack no heed until he saw the black ooze streaming from L.J's stomach. "Slendy! E.J! Over here! somethings wrong with L.J.", Jeff yelled.

"Who did this to you child? Was it one of zalgo's minions?", asked a tall, faceless man in a suit who appeared from nowhere.

"No, I dont think so...", L.J. responded half heartedly.

"What do you mean, 'you dont think so'!", Ben said as he started to curse. A gray skinned man in a black hoodie and a blue mask with dark liquid dripping from the sockets rushed from the staircase. "What the fuck is going ON!" he yelled. Which was unusually out of character for him.

"There was this girl, and," Laughing Jack explained the whole story as Eyeless Jack tended to L.J's wounds. L.J's eyes filled with irritation when he got to the girl's victory. When he finished, it was pure silence.

BWAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* Alright...alright...hehehe. s-so let me g-get this straight... a little girl, BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!HAHAHAHA-Ow, fuck, slendy!" Jeff yelled as slender smacked the back of his head with a tendril.

"Leave Jack alone. It is time for bed, we can settle what has happened in the morning with the others when they wake up. And my proxies will arrive home tomorrow as well." Slenderman chided. Ben, Jeff, L.J., and E.J. headedupstairs to their bedrooms. None of them new what morning would hold.

**Alright, how is it so far? Please review, it would** **really make my day. If I stop updating for a really long time, then my parents deleted my account, my parents have sent me to the looney bin, or my sister is threatening to reveal my story to my parents. If you want to aid my arguement that a 13 year old girl writing a book is a good thing, just say so in your reveiws. 030**


	5. Observation Is Key

**A/N: Alright today I am gonna try to finish a bunch of chapters. Hopefully I can get to the one where... Uh... let's just say something big happens. But dont worry, it will NOT be the ending my little victims!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**Slenderman's **_POV

_**"Alright children, every one needs to come downstairs for a household meeting." **_The tall faceless being called upstairs mentally. He watched the various killers and beasts lumber from their rooms. The size of the manor seemed like a quaint little cabin on the outside, but in actuality the inside was really several houses conjoined by the fabrics of space time. (i am not going to explain it, just dont think hard about it) So the population only took up half the house. The current residents were, Smiledog, Seedeater, Jeff the killer, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Sally, Lost Silver, BRVR, Ben Drowned, Clockwork, Laughing Jill, Suicide Sadie, Slenderman, Splendorman, and Offenderman. The main proxies that lived here between missions were Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby. Within five minutes, nearly every one was downstairs. Laughing Jack pushed his way through the crowded living room until he was next to Slender.

"Aright everybody, there has been an issue that may concern our safety. It may or may not have something to do with, Zalgo."

At the name zalgo, everyone in the room began to talk amongst themselves. Several phrases, like invasion, attack, and holy shit, rang throughout the room. Even Slenderman's two brothers had concerned looks on there faces, and had their tendrils out. There were only three people in the room that did not say a single word. And that was Slender, Laughing Jack, and Laughing Jill. Jill walked to the front of the room in the confusion and stood next to her boyfriend. "Everyone settle down!" Slenderman shouted. Every single person in the room turned their heads to the master of the house. "Alright, Jack would you please tell your story?" Jill took L.J.'s hand in hers and smiled at him. Jack looked at the crowd and retold his story.

Before anyone could jest at poor Jack, Slenderman announced, "_**This child could be some sort of corrupt demon Zalgo has created or is trying to create. The girl may also be a creepypasta with no side to take. Therefore we must remain cautious. This child, if she is indeed corrupted by Zalgo's treachery, must be observed carefully. We need to find out her weaknesses and capabilities. For if Zalgo made her powerful enough to hurt L.J., he will make hundreds more like her. But if she is a creepypasta or a killer who does not have a story, then we should observe her and attempt to gain her trust before Zalgo makes a deal with her. But you needn't worry children. I will send a proxy to watch the child. Splendor, could you bring my proxies here, if you don't mind?" **_

"Okay, brother! I want to keep as many people here as possible." And with that, the polka dotted figure dissapeared in a small flash of staticy white noise. Offendy seemed to roll his nonexistent eyes and his mouth was frowning. In the next second, Splendorman was in the living room with a grinning Toby hanging off of one dotted tendril. Masky and Hoodie's faces were covered by their masks, but a happy air radiated from the team. Clockwork rushed up to Toby, a smile turning up the stiched corners of her mouth. Toby dropped down and gave her a hug. "Its about _time_ you came back." She said happily. Slenderman walked up to his three proxies. Most of the other creepypastas had left the room to go kill, torture, or stalk.

"_**Alright my children, has Splendor explained what happened in your absence?"**_

"Yes sir, one of us must observe a girl who may be an agent of Zalgo, correct?" Masky replied.

"_**Correct Masky. I know that, er, Tim has given you trouble recently. Ever since the incedent with Jay and Alex. So you and Hoodie will be released of duty until that matter is attended to. Toby I am giving you the duty of watching the child until further notice. Is that clear?"**_ Slender stated, rather than asked.

"Yes Operator. B-but if i m-may ask, could i wait until nightfall until i leave? I w-want to spend time with Clocky." Toby asked quite sheepishly.

_**"*Sigh*, alright child. It's only fair if Masky and Hoodie get to have a break." **_Slender said reluctantly. Toby grinned widely behind his mouth guard.

"Thank you s-so much sir!" Toby said gratefully. Toby looked back at his girlfriend.

"C-come on Clocky! Let's go annoy J-Jeff! Hahaha! Toby chuckled to Clockwork. When they left the room and headed towards Jeff's door upstairs, only Splendorman and his brother were left in the room.

"You think you are so dark, but you can be such a softie sometimes brother." Splendorman laughed, smiling. Jeff yelling and the couple laughing and giggling from upstairs, made the two brothers both chuckle.

"_**Well, brother, I have matters to attend to in Florida, but I will be back soon." **_Slender said before he teleported. Leaving the living room and his brother.

**A/N: Alright, this chapter was to introduce some characters, define relationships, and to show friend and foe. again, if you would please support my arguement that writing stories is a good thing for a 13 year old, please say so in your reveiws. Good bye, my little victims!**


	6. Memories

Alright, sorry guys. shitloads of schoolwork. here the chapter my victims!

Ticci Toby's POV

"A-alright Clocky, I need to go s-speak to Master about the specifics of my mission. I'll see you before I l-leave."

"*Sigh*. Fine, but I'm gonna miss you Toby. Please be careful, that little wench of a child hurt _L.J., _and he's in the monster class of Creepypastas." Clockwork mumbled into Toby's shoulder as she hugged him.

"Don't w-worry. I'll be back before you k-know it." Toby said, looking into Clockwork's electric green eye and the clockface replacing the other. '_She's the prettiest girl alive. Much prettier than that Jane bitch that works for Zalgo. Those black eyes were as inviting as the Rake's claws. Clocky is much more... unique...' _

As Toby walked away, he looked back and said, "L-love you!"

"Love you too!", Clocky responded with a smile.

"Dear God, get a goddamned room!" Jeff yelled. He was standing in the hallway with his carved smile a bit wider than usual.

"Shut your p-pale-ass face, Jeff. Ha, at l-least i'm not s-shipped with Jane." Toby rebuttled with a smirk.

"Fuck-off toby." Jeff said in a threatening tone.

Toby noticed his good friend Ben behind jeff. Ben glanced at Toby with a look that said, _'Keep quiet, I got this.' _Toby gave a small nod and yelled at Jeff, "You'll have to catch me first Smiley!", just before Ben's form change from a small boy in a link outfit, to a tall green and black figure with dark red blood flowing from it's sockets in place of eyes.

"Oooga Booga." Ben said in a deep malicious tone.

Jeff's angry face looked back and morphed into one of suprise.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!", Jeff shrieked in suprise. Once he realized that the two Creepypastas pranked him, he mumbled in a low tone," Ha Ha, very fucking funny, guys.", but the boys weren't listening. They were on the ground in fits of laughter.

After toby was able to calm himself down, he gave Ben a high-five and went to go find his master. "Oh hey Smexy. Do you know where Master is?"

"Yeah kiddo, he just came back from buisness in florida an hour ago. He's in the kitchen with Seedy." Offenderman responed in a bored voice

"T-thanks!" Toby said as he left.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Slenderman was looking around in the fridge. Seedeater was laying on the floor with a human arm in his jaws. "Ummm...M-master?"

**"Yes, child?" **

"W-well, I was wondering about the d-details of my objective."

**"Ah, yes. Well, I want you to mainly watch the girl, record some of her habits, her weaknesses, etcetera. You will report back to me every week until further notice. If Masky or Hoodie become fit to work, then I will switch you out and give you a break. But for now **_**you **_**will watch her. From what we have gathered already I can tell that she has a temper as bad as Jeff's. She is also very resourceful. You cannot engage in a fight with her unless absolutely nessicary. You must remain hidden at all times. If one of Zalgo's minions show up, I advise you to call back-up. Seedeater says that he has a cave in the area that you are free to inhabit during your mission. You will leave in half an hour. Do you understand?"**

"Yes, O-operator."

**"Good. Now run along child, I will contact you when it is time for you to depart. Oh, and would you please go check on Masky and Hoodie?"**

"A-alright sir." Toby replied, trying to make his voice as even as possible. He cracked his neck and his eye started to twitch. His tics were becoming less frequent nowadays. The same went for his stutter.

Toby headed for Masky and Hoodie's room. He opened the door and saw Masky sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Hoodie was in their bathroom, rummaging around for the pills that they always took. Toby kinda felt bad for them. Even if Masky and Hoodie aren't the best of friends towards Toby, he pitied them. Since toby could not feel any physical pain, he did not need pills because he didn't have headaches, or chest pains that made him go into fits of coughing. "D-dude, are you okay?" Toby questioned the masked man.

"Yeah *cough-cough* I'm fine." Masky mumbled.

"Here, Masky these are the last of the pills. You probably need them more than I do." Hoodie said as he exited the bathroom.

"W-what happened with you and those guys in A-Alabama?" Toby asked, truly curious.

"Well, uh, Tim had control of Masky at the moment. He was able to push me off of a balcony. I went unconcious and dislocated my arm. Then Tim passed out and Masky woke up with one hell of a migrane." Hoodie responded in his electronic-like voice.

"...Oh... Well maybe on my m-mission I could get you some more p-pills or whatever." Toby mentioned a bit akwardly.

"Thanks Toby, I know we dont always get along, but thanks." Hoodie said gratefully.

"Don't m-mention it. But when you guys g-get better, I'm gonna run circles around y-you." Toby said good-naturedly

"Ha good luck with that Toby, were gonna beat your ass into the ground. Hehehe*cough-cough-cough*" Masky joked weakly, as he raised his mask up a bit and swallowed his pills.

**"Toby, it is time for you to leave." **Slenderman's deep voice echoed in Toby's head.

After Toby said goodbye to his friends. He gave Clockwork a kiss on the cheek, and Slenderman and Toby teleported away.

Luna's POV

Luna was sitting on the couch watching T.V, while Reese was on the ground playing with his toys. Luna's mother was at Wal-Mart. Luna was paying no attention to the television. It was just background noise in her mind. '_Laughing Jack is real...if he is real then it is safe to assume that the others are real too... Oh God what if they come and kill me, what if they kill Reese? They are gonna torure me. They could murder my entire family... everyone I love will die...', _Luna began to quietly cry. Tears ran down her cheeks and her breathing hitched. Reese looked up at his sister with big confused eyes.

"What's wrong Sis? Are you okay?"

"*Sniffles* Yeah I'm fine Reese...I'm just a bit scared."

"Dont worry Luna. We'll be okay. Why are you scared?"

"You know what happened last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm just afraid that...er...Mister L.J. has friends, and they might be mad at us for hurting him."

"Oh...don't worry. You made Mister L.J. go away!"

The idea of telling Reese about Jeff, Eyeless Jack and the others flashed through her head, but it soon passed. Reese was too innocent to hear shit like that, but she decided that she would tell Reese what they looked like in the most child friendly way possible.

"Reese, I wanna tell you what his friends look like, just in case. First there is Jeff. Jeff has a great big red smile and pale white skin with black hair. Then there is Masky and Hoody."

"Those are weird names."

"Yeah, pretty weird. Well Masky has a white mask, with black circles where the eyeholes are and black painted lips..." Luna went on telling her baby brother about the Creepypastas in the gentlest way she could.

"Is that it?"

"I think so."

"They sound pretty...different."

"Yeah, but remember, if you see anyone like this, I need you to tell me."

"Alright, Sis."

Later that night, Luna and Reese slept in the same room again. There were no nightmares, or dreams for that matter. But just in case, Luna hid a large knife under her pillow, but what she did not know, was that dreams were the least of her worries. Her biggest worry was standing over her as she slept.

Ticci Toby's POV(I ain't done yet!)

_'This is the exact house Slender told me to go to. Either this girl is fucking Wonder Woman or Laughing Jack was higher than the stars. Or both.' _Ticci Toby thought as he stood over the sleeping girl.

She couldn't have been more than 12 years old. How the _hell _did she beat up Jack? He stared at the two kids. The little boy, who's name was apparently Reese, was curled into fetal position next to the girl, Luna, as he had heard in one of their conversations. Toby saw a glint of metal from under the pillow. With closer observation, he saw that it was a knife. Toby smirked under his mouthguard. _'She's a smart one, I'll give her that.', _as Toby watched the little boy shift against his sister, a strange white cover blanketed his sight. The white sheet morphed into a scene. A little boy was playing with his sister. The girl had long whitish blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had grayish colored skin, with dark brown eyes and hair. The little boy ran up to his sister and gave her a hug. In a flash the scene ended. Leaving Toby gasping for breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. The young girl in the bed shifted, murmuring softly. Toby had his head in his hands. _'Was that a memeory?! I know that I lost my memory when Slenderman made me a proxy, but I didn't think that I could regain it! why did this kid make me remember. fuck, i want to talk to her, ask her why, but im under direct orders from master!' _Toby was confused, angry and a bit scared. Then an ingenious idea popped into his head. When his master came back, he would tell him his idea. '_Let's just hope he agrees.'_


	7. Terrible Liar

Luna's POV

Luna was waking up one morning for school when she heard Reese, who had already woken, scream in delight,"DADDY!" Luna immediatly hopped off of her bed and rushed downstairs. When she looked at the doorway, she saw her father pick Reese up and hugged him.

"Daddy, you're home!" Luna yelled as she ran to her father.

"Heeey Luna! I've only been gone a few weeks and you seem almost a foot taller." Luna's father joked light heartedly.

"Dad! Guess what!"

"What?"

"There was this guy, Mister L.J! He tried to be my friend, but he was being mean, so in my dreams Luna came and saved me!" Reese happily said as he recounted his sister's deed. All the color drained from Luna's young face.

"Hahaha!", Luna laughed nervously," He has a big imagination doesn't he Dad?"

"You bet. Now hurry up, you all still need to go to school." Luna's father responded, unsuspecting.

Luna got ready and within twenty minutes, she shoved her things into her backpack, grabbed it and called out a good bye to her mother and father before running to the bus stop. Reese did not go to his preschool for another few hours, so he stayed home.

Once Luna arrived at school, her two best friends greeted her in the courtyard as they always did. "Hey guys I need to tell you two something..." Luna stated nervously.

"What do you need Luna? Is there something wrong?" Bret asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, uh, shit kinda went down over the weekend." Luna replied.

"Oh God, what happened? Did your mom hear you singing Bullet and go apeshit?" Siera questioned.

"No, it's worse than that. Here is what happened.", Luna retold the story about Reese and Laughing Jack. Then she described the dream in which she beat up Jack. She looked at the ground the entire time, fearing that her only real friends didn't believe her. When Luna finished, she glanced up at her friend's faces. Siera's face was in shock and Bret's was in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight, _Laughing Jack, _attacked your little brother, and you beat the crap out him?" Siera stated, rather than asked.

"Yes." Luna responded, with her eyes trained on a beetle crawling in the soil.

"I'm not sure whether to call you insane, a liar, or a badass." Siera said, as she ran a hand through her thick black hair.

Ticci Toby's POV

Apparently Slenderman forgot to remind Toby to take off his goggles and mouth guard in public. So Toby took the oppertunity to tell Slenderman of his plan.

"M-maybe I can dress up to l-look like one of the normal h-humans. Then I can g-go to the girl's school and watch her t-there. I won't even have to s-sneak, all I have to do is go up to h-her and play nice. Then I might b-be able to just ask her questions, and Z-Zalgo's minions won't be expecting me to look like a human, s-so they won't pay attention to me!" Toby exclaimed. He was hardly able to contain his excitement when Slender responded, _**"It is quite an idea. It is very risky plan, but something tells me that you can handle it. So yes, you can proceed. Though first you need to steal normal attire, and find a spot where you can hide your hatchets."**_

After his master left,Toby found a blonde woman sitting on the porch of her home. Toby walked up to her and brained her with the buisness end of his hatchet. Wiping some blood from his goggles, Toby went inside_. 'Guess she lives alone.'_, he thought. Once inside the one story building, he locked the doors. Toby took his first shower in weeks, scrubbing blood off of his arms.

Afterwards, Toby slipped on his black undershirt and his jeans. His goggles and mouthguard lay on a nightstand. Toby looked at his fingers, and saw scars. That was the most prominent thing that he remembered from his past. Chewing and biting but not feeling anything. Sighing, Toby took his brown and blue jacket and threw it in the washing machine. Toby began to search the house for cash_.'I do NOT feel like getting caught stealing and end up having to killing an entire fucking Wal-Mart today.'_, Toby opened up a drawer in the bedroom and discovered a medium sized jar with cash and change inside. There was sixty dollars and seventy two cents in total. Toby went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked normal enough, his hair was a bit wild, and he needed to find some different clothes so he wouldn't look completely fucking emo and draw attention to himself, but the most prominent thing however was the Operator Symbol branded onto his neck. _'Well, I can always say it's a tattoo.'_

Toby went into town and eventually found a Wal-Mart. He bought a pair of black converses, a navy blue jacket, denim jeans, and a pack of white t-shirts. He headed back to the murdered woman's house and changed. He returned to the mirror and found that he looked like any other teenager in town. _'Now, that girl was like, thirteen, and I'm sixteen. So...'_ After a while Toby decided that he looked young enough to be fourteen.' _I'll just say that I got held back a grade_.' Toby thought before he set out to find the school the girl attended to.

Luna's POV

It was midday, and Luna was deep in thought, when the teacher announced that a new student would be coming to school. This brought Luna out of her trance, once she looked up, her eyes widened. In the front of the classroom, a tall boy with dark brown hair and nearly black looking eyes stood. his fingers seems a bit paler than his light grayish skin_. 'Oh, dear God I am screwed to hell.' _Luna thought. "My n-name is Toby Rogers. I'm a t-transfer student." the boy answered quietly when asked to tell about himself. Luna looked over at Siera. She must've been thinking the same thing as Luna, for her look was one that screamed,' HolyShit!HolyShit!HolyShit!HolyShit!' Bret only had a look of slight confusion on his face. Most likely he had never read the story of this creepypasta. Never read the story of Ticci Toby.

Toby was told to find a seat, and he did. Right in front of Luna_.Inconspicous as fuck.' _Luna thought sarcasticly. Toby did nothing strange, other than twitch his fingers or crack his neck. He did not raise his hand nor did he engage in conversation with the other students. Luna paid the teacher no heed, but rather stared at Toby. _'Should I talk to him? What if he attacks me? Is Slenderman and the other proxies going to make my life a living Hell? Why is he-'_, her thoughts were interrupted by the bell's shrill ring. Luna got her stuff, and her friends waited for her. When Luna stood up from her chair, she noticed that Toby was standing by the doorway, watching Luna and her companions. He noticed her gaze and walked out into the hall. Siera was the first to break the groups silence."Was that who I fucking think it was!?", the raven haired girl whispered loudly.

"Who was that guy?" Bret asked no one in particular. Luna and Siera snapped their heads to face Bret.

"Ticci Toby!", the two girls exclaimed simultaneously. Bret just gave the girls a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never heard of him.", the boy said curiously. Siera facepalmed and Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Let's just get to lunch guys, we need to figure out why the hell a proxy is at school". The three did just that. They found an empty table and sat down with their lunches. Bret, Siera, and Luna began to theorize why the fuck a creepypasta was in their school.

"Well, it has to do with Luna and Laughing Jack's little encounter. That we know for sure." Bret said, clarifying the obvious.

"But, why? Does he want to stalk you? Maybe Slenderman or whoever the hell he works with will harrass you all the time, like Noah from TribeTwelve. Or maybe he wants to kill you in some way." Siera whispered, her mind on full brainstorming mode.

"Toby could have done it already. I think that-" Luna's speech was interrupted by another kid who came to the table and sat down. She didn't even have to look at him to know it was Toby.

Oh, Hello~" Luna said politlely.

H-hi, my name is Toby.", the boy responded quietly.

"Uh...my name is Luna. These are my friends. Bret and Siera."

"Hey dude." Bret greeted.

"Hi." Siera said in a fake shy voice. Anyone who knew Siera, knew that she was the most outgoing person.

"So, your a transfer student. Where did you come from?" Luna questioned. Toby's eye just twitched a bit and he answered.

"Ummm...I-Indiana."

**"**Oh, cool. I don't know why you left. This old place sucks." Bret said innocently, but Luna knew that it was the first question of an interrogation.

"My Ma- I mean uh, Dad came here b-because of a job thing."

"HaHaHaHa, Toby... you are the worst liar I have ever encountered." Luna revealed. Toby's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. He held his head in his hands and his fingers started to twitch.

"H-How, how did you know? Did Zalgo tell y-you?!" Toby whispered in a low, panicky voice.

"Who the fuck is Zalgo?" Luna asked, truly bewieldered.

"WHAT! W-Wait, your not a minion?" Toby exclaimed.

"No. Why the hell would I be a minion?" Luna responded in a confused voice.

"A-Are you a Creepypasta? Are y-you and your little friends k-killers?"

"No. And definately no! Unless... Oh shit! I didn't kill Laughing Jack did I?" Luna queried, just a bit worried for one of the most popular Creepypastas. Their little 'chat' ended as the bell rung loudly. Causing the entire group to jump in their seats.

"Look, I'm g-gonna come to your place l-later. I n-need to ask you a lot. Do NOT tell a-anyone about me. Or everyone you love will d-die." Toby then proceeded to open a door to the kitchens, and dissapeared.


	8. A Not-So-Normal Day

Ticci Toby's POV

As Toby left the school only three main thoughts ran through his head. The first was_,'How the fuck did she figure me out so quickly!?'_. Second_, ' If she isnt a killer, or a creepypasta, who the hell is she?'_. Finally_, 'Master is gonna flip his shit!'._

It went well at first, really and truly. Toby found a large brick building, chidren were mulling around it, and Toby thought it was safe to assume it was the school. Apparently, Master had brainwashed the lady at the front desk, and she immediately said in a kind voice, "Oh, you must be Toby Rogers. Your class is in room 217." Toby gave her a quick nod and found the classroom. Once he walked in, the teacher made him introduce himself. "M-My name is Toby Rogers. I'm a t-transfer student." Toby saw the girl, her green eyes wide in disbelief_.'Oh dear god please..._'., he thought desperatley. Hoping the girl wouldn't discover him. He took a seat in front of the girl. He could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head. When the bell rang, Toby stood up and walked to the doorway. He turned and looked to see the girl getting her backpack. Her two friends were waiting for her. When the child looked towards him, her emerald colored eyes studied him. Toby then walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria with the students.

When Toby got his lunch, he saw the girl and her friends chatting to each other in hushed tones. Toby sat down next to the girl. They began to talk, one thing led to another and Luna, the girl's name was confirmed in their conversation, said slowly," HaHaHa, Toby, you are the worst liar I have ever encountered." Toby was panicking on the inside, _' I haven't been here for more than an hour and a half and she already knows who I am!' _

After obtaining the information that Luna was not a minion, a killer, or a Creepypasta, Toby ran out the back door in the kitchens. He found his way outside, where he scanned the area for the large mound where he buried his hatchets. Toby found them, dug them up, and jogged back towards the house of the girl he murdered. Her corpse was still splayed out on the porch, bloody and broken. Her body could easily be seen by any passerby, but Toby was not worried about it at the moment. Right now, he was concerned with getting his shit together and making a jerry rigged game plan for how he would deal with Luna. He threw open the door and ran towards the bedroom where his old clothes lay on the bed. Toby slipped out of his new garbs and into the previous ones. He fished his jacket from the washer, which he did not turn on thankfully. Then he slumped down onto the bed. _'What the hell am I going to do?...' _Toby sat on the bed, staring at his hands. Soon, an itching feeling came over his consious. 'Why, Why, Why? What am I going to do? What am I going to do!?' Toby's hands started towards his mouth. Subconciously, he began to nibble on them, until he caught himself. His breath hitching, he grabbed his gloves and mouthguard, strapped on his goggles and sighed deeply."Pull yourself together Toby" he whispered to himself.

Hours passed by as Toby bid his time by dragging the young lady's crumpled and decapitated body inside the house and shoving it into a closet. Toby had to chop off a few of her limbs to fit her inside, but soon succeeded. Then he raided the fridge for food. He found a bottle of whiskey, tried it... and immediately threw up. Before he knew it, it was almost sunset and it was time to go to Luna's house and ...er... discuss things. Toby cracked his neck and headed out.

Luna's POV

Once Luna returned from school, Reese ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Luna!" Reese yelped happily. A smile was plastered onto his face.

"Um, hey little guy. Look Reese do you wanna play in my room?" Luna mumbled in a distracted voice

"Sure! Daddy is asleep, and Mom is at work. Daddy bought me a hotwheels car set today!" Reese was completely unaware that shit could go nuclear at any moment today.

"Oh, cool kiddo. uh, lets go to my room."

"Okay!", said Reese in pure joy. The two siblings walked upstairs. and, suprise suprise, a certain someone was standing in the middle of Luna's bedroom. Reese's hand flew to his mouth and he gasped.

"Isn't that Ticci Tony!", the child exclaimed.

"I-It's Toby, not Tony." the teen said simply. Like the current situation was the most normal thing in the world.

"Alright, if you want answers to whatever questions you ask, you need to take your hatchets, slide them over to me, then sit your ass down." Luna was fed up, she was NOT gonna take any bullshit today.

Toby looked a bit taken aback at the young girls language and attitide. Raising his hands up in a surrender gesture, he took both of his hatchets and tosed them towards Luna's feet. Then he backed up towards a black armchair and, as Luna said, sat his ass down. Luna took Reese's hand and led him to the bed. She picked him up and gently set him down. "Put your hands over your ears okay, if you see Toby get up, run." Luna said, rubbing her temples. Reese did so and Luna turned to the man in her room.

"Ask away Sherlock."

"H-How old are you?" Toby questioned.

"13"

"Why d-did you attack my friend?"

"He was trying to hurt my baby brother. If he thought he was gonna go away unscathed, he thought wrong!"

"Easy, c-chill out." Toby chided, "Do you read c-creepypasta?"

"Yeah, all the time."

Toby smiled with a goofy look on his face. "W-What's your favorite?"

"*Sigh* Slenderman, Clockwork, and...you."

Toby's gaze widened behind his goggles. "Fangirls..."

"NO! Dont worry, I'm not a fangirl. Trust me."

"So, I-if you aren't a creepypasta or a killer, w-who the hell are you?" said Toby warily.

"I am a normal girl. I dont kill people, I dont have special powers, I'm normal." Luna said simply.

"Then h-how did you smack Laughing Jack around l-like he was your bitch?" Toby cocked his head to one side.

"Hehehe. Well, when someone pisses me off, especially when it comes to Reese, I can go a bit... ballistic. Besides, I think since I knew I was in a dream then I controlled my power and actions. Now I have a question. Are you and Clockwork a couple?" Luna asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"... Y-Yeah ..."

"Awwwww, I always thought that you were adorable together. Hahaha. To more serious matters though, why the fuck are you stalking me?"

"Master s-said that I needed to record your habits and shit, so we could find out if you were a minion of Zalgo or not." answered Toby.

"By Master, you mean slenderman, right."

"Uh-huh."

"And, I remeber now, Zalgo is a demonic creature, correct?"

"Y-Yup."

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Are you gonna kill me!?"

"No, I-I need you to pretend that none of t-this happened, and I will keep w-watching you to keep up the illusion that you have not d-discovered me."

"What do I get from all this?

"You g-get to live until my master decides w-whether to kill you or not."

Luna's face went pale. "Fine, I dont care! As long as you don't hurt my family."

Toby was suprised at Luna's selflessness. "T-That isn't my decision to make. Can I ask something e-else?

"Shoot."

"D-Do you love your little brother?"

"With all my heart." Luna said in a low voice.

"T-That must be why I keep having f-flashbacks." Toby said to himself outloud.

"What?" Luna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have flashbacks when I see you s-some times. I see a girl w-who must be my sister, and then myself. I-It always happens when I s-see you and your brother Reese." The two sat quietly for a few minutes.

Luna broke the silence. "Toby, come by whenever. I don't really care. Besides, it's not every day that you find out your favorite Creepypastas are real.", she said with a small smile.

"I think your little b-brother is asleep." Toby noted to her.

"Goofy kid. Ha, sooo, you never told me what happened to Jack. I didn't hurt him did I?"

"N-No, you only bruised h-his ego." Toby replied with a chuckle.

Luna bent down and picked up Toby's hatchets. "Here dude, but I swear to god if I wake up and your staring down at me, I will beat your ass! Hahaha!" She giggled as she walked to Toby and gave him his weapons.

Toby took them and got up to take his leave. He opened up the window, and before he jumped, he ruffled Luna's auburn hair and leaped out before she could react. "Hey!" she yelped. But Toby seemed to long gone into the night. But in truth, he was beneath her window. Hoping that everything would work out.


	9. Just Like Liu

**A/N::::: I want to give a shout out to samuraishadowpuppy, Dest123G, Stella Shootingstar, redsparrow1060, Erin Mellas, Eyeless Jaden, guest from chapter 6, guest from chapter 7, guest from chapter 1, Lilac, Gretel, Der Ritter, and me gusta! Whether it's flames, critism, love(and in Stella's case, cookies), or a simple good job, I appretiate it! Some of you may be wondering, "Where the hell is BOB and Rake and the others?". Well, many creepypastas have taken sides. Zalgo's side, or Slenderman's side. Others have not made a decision yet or are neutral. So...Yeah... Well, enjoy!**

Luna's POV

The next few weeks went fairly well. Toby resumed his little scheme at school. Luna had explained to her friends that Toby ment no harm and that he would not hurt anyone. So Seira, the fangirl she is, had taken a liking to Toby. Bret didn't really care. Toby had almost all of Luna's classes. Luna's father had revealed that he was staying in town for two more months, and everyone was overjoyed. At first Toby had only checked on Luna every few days or so. She would usually find him just sitting on the couch in the middle of the night. Or sitting on Luna's bed during the day. But soon, Toby came nearly every day. They would talk, read, or just watch T.V. Luna began to see him as the older sibling she never had. Even Reese had grown fond of him. Luna had also learned a bit about the other creepypastas. From what Toby had told her, Jeff could be a jerk but was a good friend at times. Clockwork was a bit goofy and rowdy but was very patient and had a great personality, Ben was the prankster, and Slenderman was polite and usually fair towards others. But... today would be... different, to say the least.

"LUNA! LUNA!" Reese yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HUH! What is it kiddo?" Luna grumbled, still clad in bed clothes.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" he squealed in delight.

"Hahaha, today's the day birthday boy. You are now officially SIX YEARS OLD! Luna giggled as she lept off of her bed.

"Luna, can Toby come too? I want him to be at my party!" Reese pleaded.

Luna just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but i have to ask him first. I-"

"S-Sure I can come Reese!" Toby yelled as he burst from Luna's closet. Suprising poor Luna so badly that she fell to the floor.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp..." Luna altered her words as she remembered the innocent child next to her. She mockingly glared at toby.

"Hahaha!" Toby chuckled, as he helped Luna to her feet.

"HaHaHa, very funny Toby.", Luna said sarcasticly. "You can come to the party. But just for scaring me, I am gonna have to say that your my gay friend."

"B-But-" Toby stuttered in disbelief

"No Buts. Besides, my parents have never seen you before, and my dad does not like my guy friends. At all." Luna said matter-of-factly/

"*Sigh*, f-fine, are your other friends c-coming?"

"I'll have to call them. I'm sure dad won't mind Siera. But I guess that Bret will have to suffer the same fate as you! Mwahaha!", laughed Luna as she ruffled Toby's brown hair.

"Uuuuhhhggg, w-whatever. I'll see ya l-later.", Toby grumbled before jumping out the window, like he always did. But what Luna did not know was that someone was watching the two kids and the proxy.

Ticci Toby's POV

Toby landed on the ground on his feet. He shook him self and headed towards the woods towards Seedeater's cave. He had to move out of the house that the woman owned, for the police began to show up.

"What are you doing?", said a smug voice. Toby stopped in his tracks and stiffened. He spun around to see is old friend and enemy, Jeff.

"J-Jeff, uh, what are y-you doing here?" Toby asked nervously.

"I saw you with that little bitch you were supposed to stalk.", Jeff said smirking

"She's not a b-bitch." Toby said in defence of Luna.

"Ha, try telling that to Slender when I show him what you've been doing."

"N-NO! H-He would kill her!" Toby yelled.

"Oh, and since when do you care?" Jeff asked, sounding irritated. He turned around and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Remember your brother!? R-Remember Liu!?", Toby yelled as a desperate attempt to stop Jeff.

Jeff immediatly froze, and said in a low, threatening voice, "What about him?"

"Luna made me r-remember my older sister. Because s-she was just like her. And I-I don't know much about your brother, b-but I have a feeling that she will have t-the same effect on y-you."

Sighing deeply, Jeff groaned, "Let's see her then."

Jeff the killer's POV

As Jeff and Toby made their way to the red headed chick's house, Jeff pondered what Toby meant when he said that, "She will have the same effect on me." Jeff was very irritated at Toby's outburst of mercy towards the little bitch, but at the same time anxious and a bit...scared? _'No, that cant be it. I'm a fucking psycotic killer. Why the hell should I be scared of some stupid fangirl._', he thought to himself, but the slight fear still lingered inside of him.

"H-Here we are." Toby finally said. Jeff saw that they were in the backyard of a two story house made up of bricks. a large oak tree sat next to the window.

"Fiiine, let's go!" Jeff said tiredly, he began to walk towards the front of the house, ready to break a window if need be.

"N-No! If y-you go through the front, Luna's dad will p-probably flip his shit. And a-according to her, he is the proud owner of a shotgun. We need to g-go through the window." Toby said in his stammering voice.

As the two began to climb the tree that sat next to Luna's window, Jeff could hear the faint sound of giggling and singing. '_The fuck?'. _Toby stopped climbing when he was level with the window. He paused, then took a great leap towards the sill. Toby latched on and hauled himself into the room. Jeff then climbed to the spot where Toby was, took a deep breath, and jumped. His hands grappled the sill and Toby heaved Jeff inside. After shaking his head to clear it, Jeff looked around and saw a 13 year old girl and a young little boy sitting on an ebony colored bed. She did not seem scared, but her eyes held a bit of disbeleif. She looked quite...well...motherly and intelligent. She had deep green eyes and an authoritive feel about her. '_Just like liu..._.' And in that moment, Jeff knew that he, the insane killer who murdered his entire family and dozens of others, could never kill that young girl, who looked so much like the younger brother that he butchered.

Luna's POV

Luna was singing "The Best Day of My Life" to Reese when she heard the familiar thump at the window. She glanced up to see Toby crawling inside.

"Hey, Toby. I told my dad that I was bringing a few friends and he was cool with-" Luna was shocked speechless when she saw a white hooded figure climb into her room. When he shook his head and looked up, she saw the oh-so-familiar carved bloody smile, burned out eyelids, white skin and jet black hair. He must have been in his early twenties. He stood at the window, staring at Luna with unblinking eyes until he said in a slightly raspy voice,"What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Yeah, Toby what the fuck are we gonna do?", Luna's voice was dripping with sarcasm,"Am I crazy or is Jeff the Killer standing in my room? Did your boss figure out that you aren't stalking me?"

"N-No, but Jeff here decided to drop b-by, and he was going t-to tell Master. So I b-brought him here s-so he could see that your not some f-fangirl". Toby confessed.

"Are you sure that she isn't a minion trying to trick you? Or an enemy Creepypasta with like, physcic abilities or some shit?", Jeff questioned Toby.

"I can assure you that I'm just a normal girl." Luna, had a Bitch Please look in her eyes.

"Then how the hell did you beat the shit out of L.J.?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"He tried to hurt my brother, and that pissed me off. Wait, um Reese?", Luna remembered the child sitting next to her, afraid he had heard the cursing going on. But when she looked down she saw that Reese had his hands clapped over his ears.

Reese took his hands off of his ears, "Yeah?"

"Reese, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is my now 6 year old brother Reese.", Luna introduced the small child to the forever-smiling killer.

"Uh, hey kid." Jeff greeted, obviously not used to talking to someone that wasn't a monster or murderer.

"Hello!" Reese yelped, completely oblivious to Jeff's, "Beautiful", face.

Luna stood up off the bed and walked toward Jeff, completely unafraid. She held out her hand and said, "My name's Luna. I already know who you are." Jeff akwardly took her hand and shook it gingerly.

"So, your not afraid of me?" Jeff asked, as if he was suspicious.

"Not really, a bit suprised that all of this crap is happening to me but otherwise I'm fine." Luna responded simply.

"Hmm, I have a feeling you've read my story, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, why?"

"Do you know that you remind me of my...brother?"

Luna's eyes held sympathy towards the mentally broken man looming over her. "I'm not suprised. Toby says that he has been getting flashbacks of his time before he was a proxy. I'm sorry about your brother, Jeff." Luna sighed apologeticly, then immediately she hugged Jeff. Who, suprised as fuck, just sood there and mouthed,'_Help Me_.' Toby just grinned

After _that _passed, Jeff sighed and scratched his head,"Well I dont think I can kill you. Or let Slender find out and then having him kill you, so..."

"Guys, if you are going to get in trouble, you can tell Slenderman about me. Just say that after a while I got suspicious and figured you out." said Luna, ready to help her new friends.

"H-He might still k-kill you." Toby warned.

"I don't care as long as my family doesnt get hurt. Besides, maybe he will just erase my memory, or whatever."

"M-Maybe, but even so, it will b-be painful."

"I don't care. Toby you are one of my best friends, and Jeff, I have just met you, but I truly think you could be a good friend." Luna said, bringing a small sad smile to Toby's face from under his mouthguard, and a bit of shock from Jeff's.

Toby sighed,"Me and Jeff w-will think about it. But I-i have to ask you, if Master offers it, would y-you become a Creepypasta?"

Luna thought for a while until she finally spoke,"Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. Something inside of me says that I wont be ready, like an instinct."

That's u-understandable, but if we do tell M-Master, it won't be today. Today is R-Reese's birthday and I wouldn't want to s-spoil it.

Luna gave a wry smiled,"Thanks Toby, that means a lot. Hey Jeff."

Jeff, who seemed to be staring off into space, snapped to attention."What?"

"You can come to the party too, if that's okay with the birthday boy."

"Sure he can come!" Reese exclaimed.

"Um, okay I guess.", Jeff shrugged, "But I can't let anyone see my beautiful face, so I'm just gonna stick next to you and Toby. I'll just keep my hood up and hope for the best."

"W-Wait you said that I-I have to-"

Don't worry, Jeff will have to be my gay friend too!"

"WHAT!"


	10. The Birthday Party

Luna's POV

It was about time for Luna and Reese to go downstairs and check out the house for the party. It has been a bit of a family tradition for the birthday kid not to see what their party looked like until it was finished. "Alright, Jeff. Since you look like your in your early twenties, I can't say that your a friend from school. But with your black hair, you can pretend to be Siera's cousin." Luna said, pondering her options.

"Who the hell is Siera?", asked a puzzled Jeff.

But befor Luna could say anything, Toby responded for her, "S-She's a friend of L-Luna."

Aggravated, Jeff asked,"Does she know about Toby? In fact, how did you figure him out?"

"Well, it was kinda obvious. Even if Toby didn't have his goggles and mouthguard thing on. I mean, the grayish skin, the wild brown hair and dark brown eyes. And your, um, Tourettes. It was just like how Fatal-Impurity described him.", Luna revealed.

"W-Who is that?" Toby questioned curiously.

"Didn't Slender tell you already? He has to find people to write down our stories. Like, uh, that Snuffbomb guy that wrote down L.J.'s story.", said Jeff in a know it all tone.

Toby said with realization,"Oh, I g-guess that makes s-sense."

"Okay, well, Toby you are sixteen, but I think that I can say your fourteen.", Luna Looked at the clock on her wall, "Oh shit, they'll be here soon! Get your asses out the damn window! Toby, explain everything to Siera and Bret, they'll play along. Now GIT!", Luna urged as she nearly shoved Toby and Jeff out of the window.

"Alright, alright! Goddammit child, I might not kill you but that doesn't mean your completely safe!", Jeff growled, trying to sound threatening.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that!"

Jeff the Killer's POV

Jeff grappled at a tree branch and swung down, Toby soon followed suit. _'She's a feisty one isn't she?_' Jeff thought to himself, annoyed. Toby took off his headgear and hung it on the branch of the tree. He then took his hatchets and imbedded them into the trunk. Jeff just took his knife and placed it in the strap around his ankle. The two killers made their way to the front of the house. Two kids, about Luna's age, were walking up a long gravel drive towards Luna's house. One was a young girl with blue eyes and raven black hair. The other was a lanky boy, with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Jeff flipped up his hood. '_Wouldn't want to scare them, now would we?' _Jeff thought as murderous ideas popped into his head.

"Hehehe..."

"J-Jeff, dont even think a-about it!" Toby warned, knowing what he was thinking of.

"Oh, come onnnn. She can't like them _that _much." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. His Chelsea smile began to bleed, indicating that he was grinning.

"Luna would be S-SO pissed. You do n-not want to see her like that at a-all. One time I was staring at h-her when she was sleeping. She w-woke up and punched me in the f-face! If I could feel pain it would have h-hurt." Toby explained, trying to convince Jeff to hold back.

"Ha! I'll keep 'em alive for now. Let's go greet them shall we? Hahaha!", The murderous pshyco cackled.

"*Sigh* F-Fine, come on." Toby grumbled. While Jeff was planning on sneaking up on them, Toby walked out of the bushes and jogged towards the kids, dragging Jeff with him.

"H-Hey! Uh, guys I-I need to talk to you."

"What is it Toby? And who's your buddy? Wait... AW FUCK! Fuck this shit dude! That's fucking Jeff the killer!", the brown haired boy yelled, his voice frantic-sounding.

"How'd you find out my little smile? Hehehehahaha!", Jeff maniacly laughed

"Well, we're screwed." The blue eyed girl stated, hopelessness filling her sapphire eyes.

"D-Dammit Jeff! Quit it, you'll s-scare them off!", Toby yelled loudly, causing the two kids to begin backing away.

"So?" Jeff said, in complete troll-mode.

"Ugh, g-guys don't worry, he wont k-kill you. Will you Jeff?", Toby stated, his eyes trained on Jeff.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Jeff said, the crazy look still eminent on his ivory colored face. Toby then proceeded to smack him upside the head. After the confusion and fear was cleared, Toby explained Luna's directions.

"Alright, so Jeff is my gay cousin? And he just came to chaperone me?"

"Y-Yup."

"And I'm supposed to act gay too, and so is Toby?" Reese muttered, facepalming.

Toby just hung his head in shame, "Yeah..."

"Well I dont know what's funnier. The fact that Jeff the killer has to act gay like all the yaoi fanfictions, or the fact that he has to act like my cousin!" Siera giggled mischeviously, forgetting that a serial killer was the one she was mocking.

"You better watch it little smile. Your Luna's friend, not mine." Jeff spat, making the girl flinch and step back.

Siera gulped, "Umm, sorry." she whimpered apologeticaly

They, walked down the remainder of the drive in silrnce until they arrived at the front door step of the house. Bret rang the door bell, and soon the four were greeted by a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Hello. You must be Luna's friends. She's in the living room with Reese.", the woman smiled. Jeff, immediately had the urge to make her smile just a bit wider, but he fought the temptation back and just lowered his head to hide his face. Gritting his teeth, Jeff and the other three passed her and entered the house. There, he saw Luna. She had on blue jeans, and a dark green tee shirt on. Her auburn hair was tied back in a simple pony tail. Luna was sitting on the floor of the living room with the birthday boy, who was counting a few presents. Siera and Bret walked forward and helped Luna up to her feet. Toby and Jeff however, stayed back a bit.

D-Do you feel it too? To, you k-know, see blood?" Toby asked quietly, so as to not draw attention.

"Yep, it was all I could take not to rip that lady to shreds." answered Jeff, who, again, was day-dreaming of murder.

W-We can't kill anyone here... *Sigh* After t-this, let's just pick a city and fucking m-massacre the place, Hehe." Toby chucled with malice.

"Sounds cool. Come on, let's just try to get by until the party is over.", Urged an impatient Jeff

The young proxy and killer strode towards Luna, who was engaged in conversation with Bret. "What do you mean 'It's only fair!' " Bret exclaimed, obviously a bit frustrated by his predicament.

"Well, Jeff and Toby have to be gay, so you do too." Luna replied, she seemed to enjoy her power over him.

"Whatever." Bret mumbled, apparently feeling defeated. At that moment, a tall man walked from the staircase. He wore faded denim pants and a plain gray shirt. He noticed Luna's friends and spoke.

"Hey Sweety, hello Siera.", at this, Toby elbowed Jeff in the ribs, "_Sweety_, Hehehe.", causing Luna to glare at them, red rising to her cheeks.

"Oh and who are you three, I don't think that I've met you all before." The man stated, clearly suspicious of the boys.

"Oh, dad. These are my friends Jeff and Toby. Aren't they such a cute couple!" Luna proclaimed. Toby's eye began to twitch, and Jeff gave Luna the death stare. She walked up to them and gave them a hug. "HaHa, Motherfuckers." She whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. A wicked grin was plastered to her face. Luna's father just scratched his head akwardly, not knowing how to respond.

"Uh... well, good for them, I guess. Oh! And Reese's little friends from preschool will be here soon so, don't get too wild."

"Okay dad! Don't worry about us!", Luna exclaimed happily. Her father nodded and went into the kitchen with her mother.

Luna's POV

'_That's what those bastards get_.' Luna thought deviously. When her father left the room, Jeff pounced on her, putting her into a headlock. He took his fist and gave her a noogie.

"Ah! No, I give! I give!" Luna yelped, giggling. Jeff released her and she plopped on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Jeff was fuming. _'Oh shit he's really pissed off!_' Luna said to herself.

"Easy, just chill out." Luna chided in an attempt to calm Jeff down. To her right, Siera was on the couch, barely holding in her cackles.

"Why fucking me?" Jeff said, looking at the ceiling.

"Dude, don't worry, It's only for a few hours. Then you can be your straight self again." Luna reassured the poor, temporarily gay, killer.

Rubbing his temples, Jeff sighed, "Dear God why? When this party is over I'm gonna go on the biggest killing spree EVER!"

"S-Same here dude, same h-here." Toby said in sympathy. There was a knock at the door. Luna's mother opened it, and a flood of little kids burst through, screaming at the top of their lungs. Jeff and Toby flinched, and seemed to be struggling with something. Their jaws were clenched, Toby was twitching more than usual. Jeff's fists were closed so tight, that they looked even more white. If that was possible.

"Uh, come on guys let's go upstairs." Luna said, not sure if seeing helpless kids was good for two killers.

Jeff nodded and Toby grunted in agreement. Leading the way, Luna and her friends walked up the stairs, away from the children. Jeff breathed a sigh of releif. Luna opened the door to her room and let everyone inside. Bret and Siera situated themselves on Luna's bed, while Jeff and Luna sat on the floor. Toby leaned against a wall.

"Uh, guys do you need to go? I mean, I dont really care." Luna said cautiously. She didn't want them to break down and go completely psyhco.

"No, it's fine. But if you see that a mass murder has happened in a nearby city, just... don't freak out.", Jeff shrugged. They sat in awkard silence until an idea popped into Luna's head.

"Hey Jeff, do you listen to music a lot?" Luna asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I listen to it sometimes when I go killing. Gives me inpiration." Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Have you ever heard of Wreaking Ball?", Luna's face contorted as it tried to hold in laughter.

"That's the one song by Miley Cyrus right? Sucks ass." Anwsered an unsuspecting Jeff.

"Well, don't worry. You'll LOVE this version.", biting her lip, Luna took out her I-Pod, and flicked through it until she found what she wanted.

"**Don't you ever say I'm not real or gay, cause I will always hunt you. Chasing with a knife, running for your life, only I can stop you... I CAME IN AND I STABBED YOUR BALLS!**" With smiles and laughter, they listened to Mrcreepypasta belt out the most fucked up parody of Wreaking Ball that not even Miley herself could top. They even begn to sing, soon getting Jeff to go along with it too. It must have been quite a sight, seeing three kids and two killers singing together.

After, their fun. Luna heard her parents call from upstairs, "Luna! Come down stairs! Were cutting the cake and opening presents! Bring your friends too!" Toby glanced nevously at Jeff.

"Uh, J-Jeff, I dont think I can g-go down there without causing a kid's d-death. I don't have as much blood-lust as you. B-But it's still there, and I h-haven't killed in a few weeks, so it's p-pretty strong." Toby admitted with a bit of what sounded like remorse.

"You guys can go, trust me. I can just say that you two slipped out of the party because you felt sick. Dad will believe me, don't worry. But please don't kill anyone to close to my neighborhood. The cops will come running, and Toby or you could get caught." Luna said with worry. She didn't care that her new friends were killers. As long as they didn't hurt her family, Luna could'nt care less.

"Thanks Luna. And hey, If Slendy lets you become a Creepypasta, I would vouch for you." The forever-smiling killer said with a grateful tone in his raspy voice.

"Same here." Toby agreed with a brotherly look on his face.

"Thanks Jeff. Thanks Toby. You better hurry, I hear that there is a very large campsite around town. And since it's almost summer, there will be quite a few campers.", Luna hinted. Siera and Bret looked a bit freaked out at their friend's fondness for the Pastas. Apparently they did not realize that they were like her big brothers now. Even Jeff, who she had only met this morning, made Luna feel like she had known him forever. Toby and Jeff waved good-bye before they jumped out of the window. Luna leaned out for a better look of the killers, and saw Toby land on his face, and then jump back up and shout, "NAILED IT!"

Ticci Toby's POV

Toby was nearly at the campsite that Luna had told him about. Jeff had split up, saying that he wanted to have a, "Suburban", setting for his kills. Toby only rolled his eyes and continued walking. Before he knew it, Toby was already facing a large sign that read, "Woodbury Falls"_**(Did you catch the refrence?)**_ That stood in front of acres of forest. In the distance, he could see a clearing with dozens of little trailors and cars. '_Luna wasn't kidding was she?' _ Toby just craked his neck and snuck towards the campers. In a matter of moments, his hatchet was already imbedded in a large overwieght man's skull. Toby yanked out his hatchet with a sickening, "Splat", and headed towards a teenager's room. There he saw a thirteen or fourteen year old blonde headed girl sitting on her bed, facing away from the door. Her neon pink phone was held to her ear.

"Yeah, what a creep. That weirdo needs to get a reality check. What's her name?...Luna? What kind of name is that?", she said obnoxiously into the speaker. Toby began to tremble with anger. '_She can't do that! That BITCH, will not make fun of her. Thats, Thats... MY SISTER!_' Toby banged a fist against the wall, causing the girl to jump. " You think that's funny? HUH! Making others feel like shit at no expence to you! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Toby shouted, his stutter no longer evident in his rage.

"WHO THE HE-!", the girl nearly yelled, until she saw her father's mutilated corpse sprawled in the hallway, "Please! Please don't kill me, you can have anything! My dad's money is under the sink! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. No, no. I am going to torture you until your sanity is gone. I will hurt you WAY more than you have made others hurt. I am gonna bleed you fucking DRY!" Toby's voice changed from one of loud senseless anger, to low and ominous hatred. At this point the pathetic child was hunched over, sobbing like a fool into her hands, muttering things like, "Why me?", and "Please no."

Toby strode towards her, he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and yanked back, exposing her tear soaked face. She yelped loudly and Toby backhanded her. She was wearing bright, gaudy blue color contacts. Toby scowled and looked down at her phone before ripping it out of her hands and smashing it with his boots. Toby saw what looked like a hammer and nails on the floor. He shoved the girl to the tiled ground and snatched the tools up. He straddled the girl's waist, pinning her down. With the hammer, Toby began to nail the child to the floor, starting from the tips of her fingers, to her forearms. With each strike downward, the girl let out a peircing shriek. Cutting the stale air of the camper-trailer like a knife. Cursing under his breath, Toby jerked a small piece of cloth from the pink bed and shoved it in the girl's mouth. Soon, both of her arms were completely nailed to the floor. She was struggling in a feeble attempt to escape her capture, causing blood to squirt from her wrists. Chuckling darkly, Toby then took his heel and stomped down on her keecaps. With a loud crunch and a muffled scream, they shattered. The girl bucked and kicked, to no avail. Toby loomed over her, a dark, evil, twisted look covered his face. Taking off his gloves, Toby knelt down towards her face. This wretched bitch made fun of his SISTER! No one would do that and live. They wouldn't get a quick death either. It had to be painful and unforgiving.

Speaking ever so softly, Toby whispered,"How dare you make fun of my sister, you little slut. You think that she's unnatural. That she's a weirdo. HeHe, you think that you're so pretty?", Toby ran a pale hand over her tear dampened face, tracing her cheekbones and stopping above her eyes," You're beauty is fake!", he shouted. In a single swift motion, he dug his fingers into her sockets, scooping out her eyes. Her body jerked and writhed, at this point, her fingers had ripped from the nails, and blood sprayed freely from them. With a slight popping sound, Toby ripped the blue orbs from her head. A crack eminated from the girl's mouth. Toby pried open her jaw to see that she clenched her teeth down so hard that they broke. Toby cackled with manic glee, and then decided that she needed a makeover. Takinghis orange hatchet, Toby took the blade and sawed off her scalp. The girl, no longer struggling, was out cold on the tile. Toby stood up and looked at his masterpiece. What was once a young innocent looking child, now had a ravaged and multilated face. No longer recognizable as a girl, or even human for that matter. Her eye sockets were now just dark red anomalies on her face. Her mouth was leaking frothing, scarlet foam. What was once long beautiful blonde hair was now gone along with several chunks of flesh. In a small pile, the bloodstained locks lay. Toby popped his knuckles, swiped up his hatchets, and whacked the girl's arms off from her shoulders, freeing them from the unforgiving hold of the nails.

Several hours later, Toby heard faint screams from outside. Jumping up from the corner he was resting in, Toby readied himself to run from whatever was outside. He heard the front door of the camper-trailer being kicked down, but instead of police, he saw Jeff's familiar smiling face peer in from the hallway. Toby slumped down into the corner once again.

"Dude, we better get out soon be- Woah, shit!" Jeff said, astounded by the sight before him.

"Uh... are you, alright Toby?" Jeff asked cautiously. He peered down at Toby's little masterpiece, obviously stunned. Jeff had never seen toby do anything like this before. Toby just nodded absently, not completely "there" at the moment. Jeff stepped around the corpse and held out a hand. Toby took it and Jeff helped him up.

"S-She was making f-fun of Luna.", Toby said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Did she now. What'd she say?", Jeff said with a hint of his insane side peeking out.

"T-That Luna was a weirdo, and that she w-was a c-creep." Toby said, monotone. Jeff glanced back with disgust at the body that was once a girl. He turned around and harshly kicked her.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Jeff growled. The two killers made their way out of the park, towards the home of the girl they at first though of as the enemy, but was now like a sister to them. Even Jeff, who only met Luna that morning, felt as if he had known her forever.


	11. Disobediance Must Be Punished

Luna's POV

Luna was laying in her bed when she felt an itching sensation in her gut. After about an hour and a half of cleaning the disaster that was once a party, she changed from her clothes into her gingham bed pants and a hollywood undead shirt. '_Where in the world are those guys_?' She thought to herself. She suspected that they had probably went out killing. They _were_ killers after all. At this point the itching sensation had morphed into a slight pain. It felt as if something was tugging at the edges of her consiousness to go outside. Like if she didn't something bad would happen. Luna crept downstairs into the living room. She saw little Reese curled up on the couch, his thumb in his mouth. _'That is fucking adorable.' _Luna thought to herself. She gave a small smile before looking towards the front door. At this point the door seemed like it was almost calling out to her. Yelling at her to abandon her home, into the dark outside. Luna's backyard was pretty much just a field, but the actual location was very close to town. Luna was a bit frightened at why she had this strange urge. She listed the possible reasons.

'_I could be dreaming, or sleepwalking. Or... Oh Fuck! What if its Zalgo! Or the Puppeteer... or... Slen-'_ ,her thoughts were cut short as blackness enveloped her sight. Luna's mind temporarily went blank, before a dim light relit her vision. But instead of seeing the door, Luna was peering down at an auburn haired girl, lying lifeless on the floor. In disbelief luna glanced at her hands and only saw a faint outline of her fingers.

'_Am I dead! But that doesn't make sense, I can't be dead_!" Luna began to panic. She tried to reach out to her body, and as she got closer, Luna noticed that the body was moving slightly. In releif and faint shock, Luna sighed.

'_Thank fucking God...How did this happen? What if I'm like this forever_?' Luna shuddered at the thought of drifting the world like a ghost. Lost forever...

Luna was jolted from her daze by a movement from the floor. Luna watched in horror as her vacant body shook to life, trying to stand. Wretched gurgling noises came from it's mouth. Luna clapped a translucent hand over her mouth when she saw that blood was gushing from it's nose. A small coughing noise overcame the reanimated body. The coughing slowly escalated to hacking and dry heaving. Red splattered the white tile floors. Luna began to cry at her hopelessness. The body fell to it's knees. Luna felt a searing pain in her temples, and with a feeling that is most closely described as vertigo, Luna found herself being sucked back into her body.

Luna was staring at the ground. Scarlet blood cascaded down her chin. Luna could taste the metallic fluid on her tongue. She heard the sound of a door opening. Luna slowly looked up to see something that wasn't unexpected. The black suited figure seemed angry. Inky tendrils slithered from his back. Waving in an agitated manner, they slid closer and closer to Luna's small and crumpled figure. Luna moved from her knees until she was in a kneeling position. Attempting to get up, Luna put a hand against the wall for support. Clenching her teeth in a snarl, Luna stared back at the creature, only to gasp in pain as her body was racked with another bout of coughing. Shaking and shivering, but not scared, Luna inched away from the tall man. A tendril quickly snapped around Luna's feet, knocking her to the floor, as another wrapped around her arms and waist. To Luna it felt as if lukewarm water was winding and twisting against her body, holding her in place. The tendrils squeezed slightly, causing Luna to squirm and take deeper breaths.

"SIS!", a voice screamed. Luna twisted her head around and saw her baby brother with tears running down his face. A light stream of blood trickled from his nose.

REESE! GO! RUN!" Luna yelled hoarsly, as a tendil weaved its way towards her brother. Reese took a hesitant step back, and with a whimper, ran upstairs. Luna whipped her head back to the looming black monstrosity in the doorway. The tendrils dragged Luna forward. slowly, ever so painfully slowly, Luna dipped into a deep, coma-like stasis.

Reese's POV

Reese darted upstairs, '_Why aren't mommy and daddy awake!?' _Reese thought helplessly. Panting, Reese glanced at Luna's door, and ran inside. Reese slammed the door closed and locked it. Without thinking, Reese opened up the closet and shut it. Breating heavily, Reese felt around in the darkness until he found a pile of clothes. He grabbed them and began to crawl inside. With his eyes peeking out, Reese watched the bottom of the closet door fearfully. Looking out for the shadows of the monsters that thrived in the blackness of night. Like the one that took his sister. Reese quietly cried in the depths of the closet. "CREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK" Reese sucked in his breath at the noise and held it. His pupils shrunk to pinpoints as he heard foot steps.

"L-Luna? Are y-you there?" someone stuttered.

"She's probably asleep, fuckass." growled another voice. Reese burst from the closet. A figure with a red stained white hoodie immediately took out a large knife, ready to pounce. The other laid a hand against the hatchets on his waist.

"R-Reese? What in the w-world were you doing in t-there? Where's L-Luna?" Toby asked in a weary and concerned tone.

"Please Toby, Jeff! He took her! He took her away!" The child cried out.

"WHO!? If it was Jane, I will fucking FLAY HER!" Jeff shouted, causing the small boy to shrink back in fear.

"J-Jeff! Quit y-you're gonna scare h-him!", Toby retorted. Toby had a look of physical and mental tiredness on his face and in his body language. The teenager knelt down until he was at level with Reese.

"W-What did...He look l-like?" Toby asked, looking straight into Reese's blue eyes.

"H-He had a black suit and he-*Sobs*- he didnt have a face!"

By now, Jeff was already dashing down the stairs. Toby, however could not move. His dark glittering eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed in front of poor Reese.

Jeff's POV

'That faceless BASTARD! If he even touched her, I will gut him!' Jeff thought murderously.

"**How are you going to do that?**" Asked a deep voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jeff shouted ragefully.

"**You know Jeff, I always thought that you wanted to kill every human you could. Apparently I was wrong.**" Jeff twisted around to see Slenderman. His arms were crossed and one of his tendrils held the lifeless body of Luna in the air by her arms.

"LET HER GO YOU SICK FUCK!" Jeff roared loudly.

"**Now, Now, Jeffery. I do not understand why you have not killed this girl. I also cannot comprehend why my own proxy disobeyed my exact orders. This little wretch is certainly a minion of Zalgo. It has corrupted your minds. And now we have to take care of the problem.**"Slender said simply.

"No! You CAN'T KILL HER!" Jeff yelled angrily. He began to slowly walk toward the tall man, knife in hand.

"**Oh, don't worry I won't kill her yet of course. First we need to pry information from her. She could know about Zalgo's next moves and other valuable information**."

"She's not a minion of Zalgo!" Jeff growled, ready to lunge at the beast.

"**See this is just proof of her mind control. Now let us leave. But first, we need to gather the other one." **Slender stated in monotone.

JEFF! Something's wrong with Toby!" yelled a small voice from the staircase, "He- ahhg!" Reese yelped before he fell unconcious and hit the floor. A tendril sprouted from Slender's bcak and curled around Reese's body.

"**Let's go..."**


	12. Prisoner

Luna's POV

"...Where...Where am I?..." Luna groaned, she was laying flat on her back. Luna slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark room, a dim light flickered from the ceiling. Attempting to roll onto her side, Luna shifted, but found that she was strapped down. Wrenching her head to the side, Luna saw that heavy manacles held her hands to a table of sorts. Panicking, Luna struggled to free herself. A loud creak souded itself. Luna froze and glanced in front of her. A door was cracking open. Panting, Luna stared at the door, readying herself for whatever was about to be revealed. The crack of light from the door grew larger and a dark figure entered the room, closing the door behind it. As the figure grew closer to the dim light, Luna could make out a man in a dark blue mask and inky tears pouring from the eye holes. He wore a ebony black hoody and dark jeans. Luna could see black hair hidden inside the hoody. '_Eyeless Jack_?'

"Hello, Zalgo scum." he said, in a sort of countryish accent.

"What! Where the fuck am I!?" Luna snarled angrily.

"Wow, a stupid one. Hopefully you have a longer attention span than B.O.B." he said condesendingly

"Wait... WHERE THE HELL IS REESE!" Luna demanded.

"Oh is that his name? Hmmm, is he some sort of slave?" Jack mockingly pondered.

"What!? NO HE'S MY BABY BROTHER YOU SICKO!" she screeched.

"Goodness, youre quite the feisty one aren't you. We can break that soon enough, and hopefully we can gain some information out of you as well." Luna could tell that he was probably smirking behind his mask.

In a low and ominous voice, Luna growled, "I swear to God if you lay a single finger on him I will fucking kill you."

"Ha. We'll see." Eyeless Jack said smugly.

He walked aound the table until he was out of Luna's line of sight. Luna could hear the faint clinking sound of metal, and lightly shuddered. Eyeless Jack returned to his spot in front of Luna. A scalpel was in his grayish hand, gleaming in the dank light of the room. The man leaned down, and with a resounding clank, the table slowly turned upward and upright. Now Luna was hanging by her arms against the table, her head lifted up to face E.J. He was now coming closer with the scalpel. But Luna did not cry, she did not hang her head. No, her green eyes stared at the masked man. Piercing through his dark soul. '_If I die today,I won't let him have the pleasure of seeing me give in. I want him to know that I am not afraid_.' She hung from her binds unafraid, unsmiling, unflinching. She felt the cold, hard touch of metal against her face. Bracing herself for the pain, Luna clenched her teeth. Though her eyes stared unblinkingly at the man's empty black sockets. But the sharp pain did not come. The freezing touch of the scalpel receded.

Eyeless Jack's POV

Taking out a scalpel from the rack behind the girl, Eyeless Jack proceeded to haul the table into an upright position. He turned back to face the girl, and saw deep green eyes watching him. Jack stepped forward with the scalpel. But the girl did not flinch or break down. She simply continued her unblinking gaze. He raised the tool to the girls face, lightly touching the skin of her cheek. But he could not bring himself to harm the child. Completely unnerved, Jack stepped back. Dropping the scalpel, Jack backed up to the door and stumbled out of the room. He slammed the door behind him. Jack held his head in his hands, and saw that Jeff was waiting out side. He was absolutely PISSED.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Jeff roared. It looked like he was ready to stab Jack. However Slender had confiscated Jeff's assortment of knives, just incase the girl was still in control of his mind.

"Nothing! She did something to ME!" Jack answered, frustrated.

"What? What the hell are you talking about!" asked a confused, and still angry Jeff.

"Her fucking eyes man! I was going to cut her and she just stared at me with those fucking eyes!" he responded franticly.

"What's going on here?", asked a voice from behind the boys. Jeff and Jack turned around to see Splendorman looming overhead, a curious look on his face.

"You know that little minion that Slendy caught last night?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the one that brainwashed Jeff and Toby?" replied Splendor.

"She didn't brainwash me!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah right! Well, I was going to torture her but, for some fucking reason, she just kept staring at me!" Jack explained with some exasperation.

"Maybe I can ask nicely for information." Splendorman suggested.

"You know what, go ahead, because I have no ideas right now."

Splendorman's POV

Splendor opened the door into the black room. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling above a young child hanging from metal cuffs. Her head hung low, and her auburn hair was covering her face. Splendor took a step forward, making a slight creaking noise against the floorboards. The girl's head shot up suddenly and Splendor saw beautiful green eyes staring back at him. The emerald orbs grew wide in fear and anger. Splendor took another step into the light, revealing his features, and the girl's face relaxed. An audible sigh eminated from her mouth.

"Hello child. My name is Splendorman, what's yours?" Splendy introduced.

"M-My name is Luna... Please, please don't let them hurt my brother!" Luna pleaded.

"I'm sorry Luna but I am afraid that it is out of my control. So, why did you decide to serve Zalgo?" He questioned curiously.

"I have no idea what youre talking about. I'm not a minion of Zalgo! I'm just a kid, and so is Reese!" the girl cried out desperately.

"Easy, now." Splendor chided as he laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes. They were filled with pure sadness.

"Are you all going to kill me?" She asked in a voice that was now monotone

"I- uh I'm not sure." Splendor was taken aback at her straightforwardness

"I'll take that as a yes...Just please...If your going to kill Reese... just please make sure it's painless." she requested in a quiet, hopeless way. '_She really is just a girl..._' Splendor realized. A single gleaming tear ran down Luna's pale cheek.

Splendor knelt down in front of the child. He reached out a hand to the manacles holding her. With a click, they opened, releasing the child's wrists. Splendor did the same with the cuffs on her ankles. The girl stepped forward, swaying a bit. She looked back up at Splendor. She jumped forward at Splendy and in a single motion wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she whispered gratefully.

"It's alright little one.", Splendor stood up, " I need to go now, please do not try to leave. I don't want the others to hurt you."

Luna nodded and sank to the floor, rubbing her temples. Splendor turned and left the room. Leaving the girl in the damp and the dark.


	13. I Love You

**A/N::::: Sorry if you saw the chapter notification yesterday and it wasn't there. My document thing didn't want to save my edits, and I had to do it again. But here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Ticci Toby's POV

"I'm t-telling you! She's n-not a MINION!" Toby shouted angrily at Masky and Hoodie.

"Toby, chill out. I'm sure that she still has a small amount of control over your mind." Hoodie said, in his robotic voice.

"N-No, she doesn't! I am t-trying to explain to you that she is j-just a GIRL!

"Toby, even if she was just a girl, why would you care?!" Masky exclaimed, frustrated.

"...You k-know... I had a s-sister once... I didn't e-even know I had a sister until I s-saw her! Ever since I m-met her she's made me REMEBER! I can r-remember a crash, and then s-she's gone! But whenever I see L-Luna, I see my sister again! ARGGG!" Toby gripped his head in his hands and sunk to the floor in despair. Toby looked back up at the two other proxies wearily. Masky had his arms folded on his chest, and Hoodie had a hand on the back of his head. They looked at each other awkwardly, then back at Toby.

Toby... are y-", Masky was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hoodie opened it up and saw Splendorman standing outside, a worried look on his face.

"Is Toby in there? I need to speak with him." he said.

"I'm h-here Splendor." Toby sighed, " Let's go s-somewhere else." Toby got up and strode out of the room, thankful for a reason to leave the tension. He followed Splendor to the end of the hall way.

"W-What is it, Splendor?" Toby asked, exhausted. When Master knocked him out, he woke up half asleep on the floor of the mansion.

"You're right. She's just a girl."

"W-What." Toby said with disbelief.

"You heard me. I believe you and Jeffery."

S-So? Master says that she w-will be tortured and killed, and there's n-nothing we can do! He really thinks that she b-brainwashed me!" Toby exclaimed.

"We have to get a few other Pasta's trust to convince my brother."

"H-How are we gonna do that? I mean, m-maybe I can get Clocky in on it when she r-returns from her killing spree, b-but she might just get pissed at Luna and might even offer to t-torture her." Toby said.

"I am going try and make Smexy understand too."

"Alright... can I-I... s-see her?" Toby asked quietly.

Splendor smiled, "Sure." Splendor held out a hand and Toby took it, and in a split second, they were upstairs in front of a black door. Jeff was sitting against the door with his arms wrapped around his knees. E.J was leaning on the wall, obviously a bit confused about something.

Jeff glanced up at Toby and said, "I told E.J about what really happened. And Splendy explained the plan to us both."

"It's pretty fucking insane, if I do say so myself." Jack interjected.

"I'm g-going inside, wanna c-come?

"Yeah."

Luna's POV

Luna was huddled in the corner of the room. She caressed the scarlet marks on her wrists from the manacles. Luna shivered slightly,_'Good God it's cold here_.' Luna said silently.'_Please don't let them hurt Reese. Please please please... If they hurt him, I will take one of those bastards to hell with me._' She promised herself angrily. A small creak sounded from the door. Luna whipped her head up to see a familiar face. "Jeff! Toby!" she gasped.

"L-Luna! Are you okay? Did M-Master hurt you?" Toby fretted.

"If that skinny motherfucker did anything-"

"No, Jeff I'm fine. Don't worry. Is Reese okay?"

"Yeah I think he's just knocked out still." Jeff said

"Oh thank God... Guys what are we gonna do? If I'm correct, there are at least a dozen or more of your friends out there" Luna said.

"I-I think the current p-plan is to gain the other C.P.'s t-trust slowly." Toby responded.

"Um... guys... are you all in trouble because of me?" Luna asked sheepishly.

"Well, "Master", thinks you are some demon scum, with psychic powers, and that you brainwashed us. And I want to kill him for it." Jeff growled. Luna looked at both of them, stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around them.

"I love you guys." she whispered.

"I l-love you to sis." toby mumbled as he hugged back.

"Same here Liu." Jeff said quietly, and kissed the top of Luna's forehead.


	14. Adorableness

**A/N::::: Alright, here are shoutouts for the people who have reveiwed! **

**Dest123G, Guestio, samuraishadowpuppy, Summer time 10101, uy968, Stella Shootingstar, redsparrow1060, herp, erererer, Guest chap. 13, bluh, 666, 12345, Dreamer372, GaMzEe, Guest chp. 13(again :D), honey boo boo,Taranodongirl1, and derpina derpson! Thank you all for your love and support! On another note, I have a poll up for C.P. Narrators, Please vote!**

Reese's POV

"Hey... Hey, are you awake?"

"...W-What? ... Luna?"

"Haha, no goofy! I'm Sally!"

Getting up, Reese looked at his surroundings. He was in a room with light pink paint on the walls. Multi-colored wooden Butterflies were nailed to the ceiling. Shaggy white carpet covered the floor. Reese looked back at the girl in front of him. With shock he noticed that her forehead was caked with dried blood. "My name's Reese. Whe- Oh No! Are you okay!?"

"Huh? Ohhhh, you mean this?" Sally said, as she pointed to her head.

"Yeah, doesn't it hurt?" Reese questioned, curious.

"Nope! I mean, it did when I was alive, but not anymore!"

"Ummm, okay... So how old are you?"

"I'm 7 years old," she said proudly."What about you?"

"I turned 6 yesterday!" Reese exclaimed. "I had a really big party, and my sister Luna was there. I had so much fun! Wait... Is Luna okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. I kinda eavesdropped, and found out that they are friends with her now!"

"Who are friends with her?"

"Toby, Jeff, Splendy, and E.J." she replied.

"Oh, yeah. Hey is Toby okay? He looked really sick last time I saw him.", Reese asked nervously.

"Slendy just knocked you, your sister, and Toby out." she said simply

"Oh... Hey, uh, Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"When am I going to go home? I miss my parents." confessed poor Reese

"I'm not sure... Hey! Do you wanna go see your sister?!"

"Uh-huh!" said Reese as he nodded.

"Grab my hand." Reese did so, and the world seemed to spin. He blinked and everything came to a sudden stop. He looked at his free arm and with shock noticed that it was translucent.

"What happened?!"

"I dunno, it's just a power I have. Here, just follow me, and don't let go of my hand." Sally said, and began walking towards the wall next to her bed. Reese reluctantly followed, but came to a halt when he saw Sally's body dissapear into the wall. Sally's head poked out, and she giggled before jerking in Reese after her.

Reese just shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them again, he saw with suprise that he wasn't in Sally's room anymore. The bright pink walls were replaced by dark, almost black ones. The floor was made up of grayish wooden boards. To say the least... it was just depressing looking. Sally released her grip on his hand and an slight electric spark jolted Reese out of La La Land. He glanced at his hand incrediously '_I'm normal again_' he thought happily. Looking back at the room, Reese noticed that in the darkest corner, there sat three people.

"Come, on!" Sally waved to Reese, and motioned towards the people. Reese took a hestiant step forward, causing the floor to creak loudly. The figures snapped their heads in Reese's direction. Now Reese could see them clearly. "LUNA!"

**A/N:::::: Blarg! I feel like shit... at least it's only 3 days till summer, *sigh* Wheee. sorry for not updating in a while, I've been getting caught up with Homestuck(DAMN YOU HUSSIE, END THE GIGAPAUSE!), doing a fuckload of tests and papers and whatnot, going on field trips, and being on the verge of nearly killing my sister.(My sisters patron is Terezi and mine is Gamzee, so if your caught up on Homestuck you will understand how- *puts on Strider glasses* - Ironic that is.) Well, please review, yadda yadda yadda. I hope I killed you with adorableness in this chapter! **


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

Luna's POV

"LUNA!" cried out Reese's voice as Luna ran to him. She reached out to him and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. A small stream of tears ran down Luna's cheeks as she buried her face into Reese's shoulders. "I'm so sorry I got you into this. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't cry sis." Reese mumbled, on the the verge of tears himself. Wiping her eyes, Luna pulled herself together.

"*Sniffle*, Okay...okay. Did anyone hurt you?", She questioned as her maternal instincts kicked in.

"No, I'm okay."

"Good...But, how in the world did you get in here?" Luna asked.

"Sally helped me." Reese said happily. Luna smiled slightly as she realized who her brother was talking about. She looked back to see Jeff holding the bridge of his nose and Toby stooping down in front of a little girl. Luna glanced down at Reese, and took his hand. She turned back to the boys and strode over.

"But I only wanted to-" The girl murmured sheepishly.

"I dont care. You couldve gotten in trouble!" Jeff exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry Jeff. Please don't be mad." she whimpered. The stern look on Jeff's face melted away and was replaced by regret as he remembered Sally's gruesome story.

"...I'm not mad. But you should've talked to us first." Jeff sighed as he placed a pale white hand on Sally's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sally said quietly.

"I-It's okay." Toby chimed in. As he got up, he saw Luna hand in hand with Reese.

"Uh, Luna, this i-is Sally. Sally, t-this is Luna." He stuttered awkwardly.

"Hi, Luna," Sally giggled. "your name is really pretty."

"Aw, Thank you Sally." Luna said with a small smile. Sally opened her mouth to say something else but was interuppted by a sharp flash of color. Luna blinked and saw Splendorman in his polka dotted suit. His normally cheery expression was replaced by worry.

"My brother is coming up soon. You all need to leave before he comes."

Jeff and Toby nodded. But Reese gripped Luna's hand tighter. A look of determination gleamed in his eyes. Splendor, knowing that there was no time to argue, snapped his fingers and Reese fell asleep. Luna caught him in her arms before he hit the floor. Looking up she glared at Splendor, but understood. She picked up Reese in her arms and handed him to Toby. Jeff led Luna to the table and reluctantly strapped her in.

"Don't let Slender kill you, alright." Jeff said in a low voice, as he adjusted the last strap.

"Don't worry, I've survived this long. I'm pretty sure i can handle an anorexic octopus man.", she responded with a weak laugh. As Jeff and the others disappeared with Splendor, Luna stared unflinchingly at the door. Waiting.


	16. Tears

A woman laid in her bed next to her husband. She murmured and slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, she tried to shake her spouse awake.

"Honey, get up."

"*groan*, I'm up, I'm up.", he grumbled as he slipped out of the covers." I'm gonna see if the kids are awake. It's pretty quiet."

"M'kay, I'm gonna make breakfast.", she said. He streched and shuffled down the hallway to his daughter's room. A tad confused, he scratched his head. The door was gaping wide open. he slowly walked into the room, but it was completely empty. The window was unlocked and open as well. His eyes widened and he called out, "Luna?...Reese? You in there? Kids?"

No answer.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!", sounded a scream from downstairs. He immediatly rushed down and was greeted with his wife on her knees. In front of her, there was a horrific sight. Blood. So much blood. Small hand and footprints were smeared on the tiles and on the walls. It looked as if someone was dragged around the floor. His wife was in hysterics. She was sobbing into her hands, wailing about her daughter and son.

"Riley! Wh-Where are they!?...*sob*...My babies! Did you see them upstairs!?"

"...No..."

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK THEM!"

"I don't fucking know Sheila! Alright! I don't fucking know!" He snarled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She quietly whispered, staring down at the scarlet mess.


End file.
